I Can't Help It
by hannahmontana30
Summary: Ever since the battle in the Deparment of Mysteries, Hermione wants to learn all she can about Bellatrix, can it be romantic? Hermione/Beallatrix, Hermione/Ginny
1. The Letter

Hermione's POV

It all started after that day Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and I went to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius who Harry thought was being tortured. The minute I saw Bellatrix I was hooked, since we got back to Hogwarts I've tried to find all of the information that I can about her. _This is impossible, I can't be in love with Bellatrix Lestrange, first of all she is way to old for me, second look at all of the things she's done, including torturing Neville's parents._

"Hermione, how I am supposed to ask you for help, if your not even paying attention?" asked Ron, taking me out of my thoughts

"Pay attention in class yourself" I snapped

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Harry worried

"Yes, I am fine!" I shouted and left Harry and Ron sitting in the Great Hall,

I didn't care that everyone was looking at me.

I went to the library and was looking in a boo for more info on Bellatrix when I heard a voice behind me

"Hermione" I turned around and saw Ginny

"Oh, Hi Ginny" I said trying to hide what I've been reading

"I know you are looking for information on Bellatrix," said Ginny

"How did you find out" I asked her

I was surprised she knows, I had been really quite about it.

"I borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak and followed you here yesterday" Ginny told me

"That would explain why I thought I was being watch" I said, I was sad about that, part of me wished Bellatrix was watching me.

"You shouldn't be in love with Bellatrix, there are so many other people you could be with" said Ginny

"There is no one else that I would want to be with" I told Ginny

If I wasn't so interested in finding out things about Bellatrix, I may have noticed the sad look on Ginny's face as she left.

I thought about what Ginny said, I knew that it was wrong for me to want to be with Bellatrix, I knew everything she had done, but something inside me didn't care. I walked into the Gryffidor Common Room and sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, Hedwig came and gave Harry a letter, your name is on the front" said Ron

"Really?" I said

Harry handed me the letter, Ron was right, there in writing I had never seen before was my name _Hermione Granger_

"Open it" said Harry

Something told me not to open it in front of Harry and Ron.

"I will opened in later, I have a feeling I shouldn't open it in front of you guys," I told him

"Hermione come on open it," said Ron

"No Ron" I told him

"Ron, if Hermione doesn't want to open it in front of us she doesn't have to" said Harry

"Fine, do you want to play chess?" Ron asked Harry

While they played I opened the letter

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I know you have been really interested in finding out information about me. Meet me in Hogsmede tonight and we can talk, come alone_

_From, _

_Bellatrix Lestrange_


	2. The Meeting

Hermione's POV

I couldn't believe it; this was the moment I had been waiting for. Somehow, Bellatrix knew I was interested in her. I was outside the castle I sneaked out with Harry and Ron but then I made them go back.

"Hermione, can't you tell us what you are doing?" asked Harry

"No" I told them for the twentieth time

"Come one, we are your best friends Hermione," said Ron

"No, I am sorry Ron"

I knew if I told them they would have done one of two things either come with me or tell me I couldn't go.

I walked to Hogsmede and waited, Bellatrix had not told me where to meet so I just walked along the street"

"Hello, Hermione" I heard behind me

I turned around; standing in front of me was Bellatrix

"Hi" I was suddenly nervous

"I know you have feelings for me since we met, at the Minstery" said Bellatrix

I nodded

"I have feeling for you too," she said

I couldn't help but smile, but then I remembered something

"What about Voldomort?" I asked

For a minute it looked like she was going to yell at me for saying his name but then she said

"I don't have the same feelings I once had for him"

I smiled. Bellatrix and me talked for hours and hours

"I have to go," she told me

"Okay" I said

Bellatrix leaned over and kissed me then she walked away

"Hermione how could you"

I turned around the there was Harry and Ron with there mouths open, Harry was holding the Invisibility Cloak

I have a lot of explaining to do


	3. I Love Her

Hermione's POV

"I can't believe you didn't tell us that you wanted to know information about Beallatrix," said Harry after I told him and Ron the truth.

"I know, I…." I began

"All the information that you get might be able to help us kill her," said Ron

"Yeah, after what she did to Sirius, she needs to pay," said Harry

"Guys, it's not like that I love her," I told them

Harry and Ron stop talking to me after that, I was walking through the halls when I heard my named being called I turned around and there was Luna and Neville.

"Hi Hermione, why is Ron and Harry not talking to you? They wouldn't tell me," said Neville

"Yeah, Ginny wouldn't tell me either" said Luna

I was shocked Ginny was the first person to know why wouldn't she tell

"Um…it's personal," I told them

"I understand," said Luna

"Me too" said Neville

"I have to go read this weeks Quibbler that my father just sent me" said Luna and she walked away

"I will never understand her" said Neville

I laughed

"So, Hermione want to study in the library tomorrow? Neville asked

"Sure that would be great" I told him

But the next day Neville never showed up to the library I waited for a couple of more minutes but he didn't come, I decided to go look for him. I found him at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room he had just told the Fat Lady the password and was about to go in.

"Neville, I thought we were going to study in the library, what happened?" I asked him

Neville looked at me

"Harry and Ron told me, how could you Hermione after what she did to my parents"

"Oh, Neville…I…." I started to say

"Don't bother" said Neville and walked away leaving the common room door open

I started to cry and I walked away ignoring the Fat Lady saying

"What's the point of me opening the door if no one is coming in"

I was still crying when I ran into Ginny

"Are you okay Hermione?" she asked  
"Yes" I lied

"No your not, I heard about Neville" she said "I can't believe Harry and Ron told him"

"I think they did it because they saw me talking to Neville before he found out and they wanted to ruin our friendship" I told Ginny

"They will forgive in the end, you'll see" said Ginny

"No one in this castle will ever talk to me again" I said

"I will, No matter what happens I am always here" said Ginny

"Thanks, I am glad to have a friend like you" I said

"Yeah friend" said Ginny with a sad look on her face

"Um…exuse me….I….I am suppose to give this to Hermione Granger" said a first year holding a letter

"Thank you" I said taking the letter

This time I recognized Bellatrix's handwriting

"It's her? Isn't it?" asked Ginny

"Yeah it is" I said walking away from Ginny

When I got to the Girls dorm I read the letter

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Thank you for meeting me, I heard what Potter and Weasley said to you, I am sorry. Since they don't accept you anymore do you want to join the Death Eaters, we will accept you and you will get to have revenge on Potter and Weasley by killing them_

_Let me know,_

_Bellatrix_

_P.S. call me Bella_

I couldn't believe it did Bellatrix or _Bella _really love me or was it just a trick to have me join the Death Eaters, even though they weren't talking to me, I ran to the common room and showed the letter to Harry and Ron

"She is using you" said Harry

"She might" I told him

"_might?" _Ron "she trying to have you join the Death Eaters, You-Know-Who might have found out you had feelings for Bellatrix and this was is plan to kill Harry"

"It could be his plan, but what if Bella does have feelings for me?" I asked them

"Your going to call her want she wants you to call her even if it might not even be love?" asked Harry

"Yes" I told them

"Look Harry, It's Hedwig" said Ron pointing to the window

The letter Hedwig had was to me again I opened it

_Hermione,_

_Meet me again tonight, same place_

_Bella_

I read it out loud to Harry and Ron

"You can't go" said Harry  
"yeah you can't" said Ron

I looked at the letter for a while then looked up

"Can you guys come with me the same time you came with me last time? I asked them

"Sure" said Harry  
"We are your best friends Hermione, we will be with you" said Ron

"Thanks" I said with a smile


	4. She's Telling the Truth

Hermione's POV

I waited for Bellatrix to show up it was taking a while so Harry and Ron took off the Invisibility Cloak.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" asked Ron

"It's not" I told him

"How do you know?" asked Harry

"Because _I_ trust Bella" I said

"Why are you calling her by her nickname?" asked Harry "You know that's what Voldmort calls her"

"She wants me to call her that" I said, I did know Voldmort called her that and part of me was hurt that I shared her nickname with the most horrible wizard there every was but part of me felt that she who like me saying it more the Voldmort.

"Come on, Hermione. It's clear that she doesn't really love you, and that it was all a trick" said Ron

"How can you even think that?" came a voice from behind us

"Bella" I said turning around

"You think this is a trick thought up by my master, don't you?"

Harry and Ron looked at her

"Okay, I admit it was his idea at first, but things changed" said Bella

"Really?" I said with a smile

"Okay, Hermione don't get me wrong, me and Harry are happy for you, but how do we know she is telling the truth" said Ron with a disgust look at Bellatrix

"Potter, I know Snape has taught you Occlumency" said Bella looking at Harry "Look into my mind to see if I am lying"

"It could still be a trick" said Harry, I know Harry was worried about me but I had to know

Harry looked into Bella's eyes

I waited, me and Ron looked at each other

"What will you do if she _is_ lying?" Ron whispered into my ear

I didn't know, Then Harry looked at me

"So…what is it?" I asked him

"She's telling the truth" said Harry

I smiled and ran over and hugged Bella who returned the hug

"Even though my master wants you dead Potter, I am happy that you trust me" said Bella

"Um…Your welcome" said Harry a little shocked

"If you tell anyone this I will deny it but…I am sorry I killed your godfather" said Bella

Harry was shocked, and I was little too, Bella was sorry about killing her cousin

"Even Death Eaters have feelings" said Bella as if she was reading our thoughts.

"Now" she said "Since you both trust me, will it be alright if me and Hermione go rent a room and talk"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, for a moment I thought they were going to say no

"Sure that's fine" said Harry and Ron

I smiled, as me and Bella left and turn around and mouthed the words _thank you _and I saw Harry and Ron mouthed _your welcome_


	5. True Feelings

Hermione's POV

Bellatrix, and I rented a room at the Leaky Caldron. We talked for hours, I couldn't believe that a women who I used to hate was now someone I loved. But there was something I had been wondering for a very long time

"Bella" I asked her slowly "why did you decide to become a Death Eater?"

Bellatrix looked at me for a while and then she looked away and said,

"It was my last year at Hogwarts, I knew the Dark Lord, who then was named Tom Riddle, for a while. He gathered a lot of his friends he told us that half bloods and mud-" Bella stopped and looked back a me

"Mudbloods" I said without smiling

Bella nodded "He said that half bloods and mudbloods didn't deserve to be wizards and witches, he said that we had to get rid of them, so from that day on I agreed, until the day I met you. All of my feelings for the Dark Lord left and all of my hate for half bloods and mudbloods went away"

"Then why are you still a Death Eater?" I asked

Bella looked at me "You can't say no to the Dark Lord, it's like agreeing to be killed"

I understood that, no Death Eater in their right mine would say no to Voldmort unless they wanted to die.

"Let's talk about something else" said Bella

I nodded

"So….I guess your friends are okay with us being together?" she asked me

"Well, Ron and Harry seemed to be, and Ginny seems to be even though she's been acting weird around me, but my friend Neville isn't okay with it"

"I can understand that, after what I did to his parents, I can except he won't be okay with this for a really long time"

"I don't know if he ever will be okay with this" I said sadly

"Don't worry I am sure he-"

But what Bella was sure Neville would do I never heard because at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Bella" said a voice

I know that voice, it's the voice that haunts Harry's dreams, Voldmort was right outside the door.

Bella looked at the door and back a me, Oh No, could this have all been a trick could Bella just have been talking to be to give Voldmort time to get here. Bella handed me a bag of Floo Powder, and I knew that her feelings for me were real.

I walked to the fireplace and throw the Floo Powder in and then step in "Gryffindor Common Room" the last thing I saw was Bella answering the door.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, I stood up and looked around the only people here were Harry and Ron and when they say me they ran over.

"Hermione what happened?" asked Ron

"Are you okay?" asked Harry

"I am, but I don't know if Bella will be" and I told them about Voldmort showing up

"See I knew it was a trap" said Ron

"If it was a trap why did Bella give Hermione Floo Powder?" asked Harry

"Because…she…well" Ron tried

"Ron, you have to except the Bella is good" I told him

All of a sudden Harry fell to the couch, I could tell he was having one of his visions of Voldmorts mind. Then he looked up and me sadly

"What is it?" I asked him

Harry looked at the floor

"HARRY, WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled

Harry looked up, "Bella….Voldmorts torturing her"

I started crying


	6. Who Do I Love?

Hermione's POV

Ever since Harry told me that he saw Voldmort torture Bella I didn't know what to do, each day different thoughts came into my head as to what Voldmort could have done to my Bella.

Could he have tortured her too much she fainted, could he have convinced her to not love me anymore, could he have killed her.

_Don't even think about that Hermione _I told myself _She'll be find_

I was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room when Ron sat next to me

"So Hermione about Bella…." he began

"Stop it Ron, I know your happy she was tortured you don't have to rub it in" I told him angrily

"It's not that" he said "Even though she's a Death Eater and I hate all Death Eaters, I can tell she made you happy and I hope you find her again"

"Wow Ron, thanks" I said surprised

"No problem" he said standing up "Oh one more thing, Neville wants to talk to you, he's in the Great Hall"

_What could Neville want to talk to me about, could he want to yell at me some more for being with the women who tortured he's parents?_

I found Neville in the Great Hall just like Ron said, he looked up when he saw me sat down.

"Hi Hermione" he said

"Hi Neville"

"I'm sorry about Bellatrix"

"You are?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, I know she tortured my parents and I will always hate her for that, I can tell she makes you happy" he said

"Thanks Neville"

"I hope you find her, it's nice to see you happy"

"I hope I find her too"

After my talk with Neville I walked along the hall and saw Luna

"Hi Hermione" Luna said happily

"Hi Luna" I said

"I heard about Bellatrix" she whispered so the first years passing us wouldn't hear

"Oh, really?" I asked, I didn't know what she was going to say

"Yeah, and I just want to say sorry" she said and then skipped away

I smiled as she left, Luna is a great friend even though no one understands her

I continued to walk and saw Harry, I didn't want anyone else to tell me they were sorry about Bellatrix, so I looked for the easiest place to hide.

Lucky I was near the Room of Requirement and I quickly went inside

I really needed to be alone to think

_if Bella was okay wouldn't she have written to me, she must be dead, _

_No Hermione, don't think about that, she is probably too scared of what Voldmort would do, yeah that's it._

_I wish there was some way I could contact her, just to make sure she's alright_

_but how will I do that I have no idea where she is_

All of a sudden I heard the sound of someone else coming into the room I turned around and saw Ginny.

"I saw you come in here" she told me

"Hi Ginny" I said

"You okay?" she asked

"No" I said

"It will be okay" she said

"No it won't Ginny, there is no one else besides Bella who loves me"

All of a sudden Ginny came close to me and kissed me, then she stopped and realizing what she did ran out of the room

One thought came across my mind

_Who do I love?_


	7. I Think I Love You

It has been weeks since Ginny kissed me, and since then she had been avoiding me. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she just walks the other way, and I'm not the only one who has noticed this.

"Hermione, that's like the hundredth time Ginny's ignored you" said Ron as we were eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Harry

I couldn't tell them, they have just began to except me and Bellatrix together, I knew Ron wouldn't act well if he knew his sister had kissed me, and I couldn't imagine how Harry would react, considering he has a thing for Ginny.

"Nothing, just girl stuff" I said

Ron shrugged and continued to eat, but Harry stared at me, I could tell he didn't believe me at all but he didn't ask anything else the rest of breakfast.

During break, we sat outside and I started reading Hogwarts a History.

"Hermione, want to come with us to the Common Room?" asked Harry.

"No, you guys go ahead" I told them.

"Hermione, that's like the thousandth time you've read that book" said Ron

I just looked at him.

"Whatever" he said, and followed Harry inside.

I was so into what I was reading, that I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"AH!…Oh, hi Luna".

"Hi, Hermione" said Luna with a smile.

"What's up?" I asked her, looking back at the book.

"Oh, not much, I just got done feeding the Thestrals, I have a test in History of Magic later today, you kissed Ginny…."

I slammed the book shut.

"How did you know that?" I asked her in a whisper, in case anyone was listening.

"Ginny told me, she was crying saying that she loves you so much and wishes that you loved her".

"Poor Ginny" I said sadly.

"Hermione, do you still love Bellatrix? or did Ginny's kiss change your mind? asked Luna.

I thought about it, I could still feel love inside of me for Bella, but with that I could start to feel love for Ginny.

"I think I love both" I said "I'm so confused"

"If I may offer advice" said Luna "I know you love Bellatrix but who knows where she is or what You-Know-Who did to her. Ginny is here at Hogwarts, she is the person who will always be there for you".

"I guess you right" I said thinking about Bella.

"If you want, I can help you talk to Ginny" said Luna

"Really, how?"

"Tomorrow, when we go to Hogesmeade, get Harry to lend you his Invisibility Cloak, then put on the Cloak and sneak away from Harry and Ron, then go near the Shrieking Shack. I will get Ginny to follow me there and once there, you will be able to talk to her"

"Wow" I was impressed that Luna had come up with that "That sounds great"

The next day, as I went to the Common Room I asked Harry if I could borrow his Invisibility Cloak.

"Why do you need my Invisibility Cloak?" he asked surprised

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I replied

He rolled his eyes, but went back upstairs and came back down with the Cloak. Once we got to Hogesmeade, Ron decided we should go to the Three Broomsticks. As Harry and Ron were about to walk in, I put on the Cloak and walked the other way. I could hear them calling my name but I kept on walking. Once I got to the Shrieking Shack i waited, I didn't have to wait long.

"Why are we here Luna?" Ginny asked.

"What? Two friends can't hang out?" asked Luna.

"Well, when they are hanging out in front of the Shrieking Shack, it's a little weird" Ginny answered.

I laughed.

"What was that?" Ginny asked looking in the direction where my laugh had come from.

I took off the Cloak and put it in my bag.

"Hermione" said Ginny "Luna, what did you do?"

"I am brining people together, bye" said Luna as she walked away.

"Look Ginny…" I began.

"Save it Hermione, I know you don't have the same feelings for me that I have for you, I know who who rather be with Bellatrix, I will just have to learn to except it" said Ginny looking down trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, look at me" I said holding her hands "I still love Bella, and I think I always will, but I think I love you too, and since I have no idea where Bella is, I think you will be perfect for me" I told her with a smile

"Really?" said Ginny starting to smile.

"Yes" I said and without warning I started to kiss her.

As I kissed her, I thought how there was nothing that was going to separate me and Ginny, absolutely nothing.

"Hermione" I heard someone say, which caused me and Ginny to stop kissing.

Nothing…except Bellatrix


	8. Distraction

"Bella, I'm so glad your okay" I said relieved.

"Save it Hermione, what were you doing with this ginger?" Bellatrix snarled, looking at Ginny with pure hatred.

Ginny looked terrified and a part of me felt really bad for her, but another part of me was happy to see Bellatrix again.

"I thought you loved me Hermione" Bellatrix said.

"Bella, I do…" I began.

"Then why were you kissing Wealsey?"

"Because I feel like she might be better for me, I don't have to worry about when I will see her again or if she could get killed by someone she's working for"

"How can you say that, my master wanted you dead and I helped you escape and got punished for it, if that's not love then what is?

"Why couldn't you have written to me the minute that he was done punishing you? I asked her.

"I don't know, but I didn't think you were going to go kissing someone else if I didn't"

I could tell that Bellatrix was very hurt, I looked at Ginny, she hadn't said anything since Bella showed up and I could tell she was scared and it made me feel terrible that our first kiss had to be interrupted by someone else I love, but I knew that I couldn't continue this conversation with Ginny with us, I hurt her too many times already I didn't want to do it again.

"Ginny, can you go to the Common Room and wait for me there? I have to talk to Bella"

"Don't leave on my account" said a voice that I had hoped never to hear again.

Right behind Bellatrix was Lord Voldemort.

"My lord" said Bellatrix kneeling on to the ground.

I couldn't believe it, Bella had told me that she didn't have the same feelings she had when she first joined Voldemort, and here she was kneeling at his feet.

"Bella, what are you doing? Wasn't I quite clear in saying that you were to never see this Mudblood again" he asked.

"Y-yes, m-my l-lord" Bellatrix said shaking.

I felt terrible, Bellatrix was terrified, what had this monster done to my Bella.

"It's okay Bella, I can see that you love her, you can be with her" said Voldemort.

"Oh, thank you my Lord"

What! Voldmort was telling Bellatrix she could be with me, that didn't make any sense. He just called me a Mudblood an hour ago and now he says it's okay for us to be together. Something was defiantly going on.

Before I had a chance to say anything Bellatrix kissed me on the lips for a long time.

"What's going on?" I asked her when we finished kissing.

"I'm being a distraction" she said plainly.

I turned around, Voldemort was gone, and so was Ginny.

"Ginny" I yelled, "Where is she?" I turned to Bellatrix.

"It doesn't matter, now we can be together" said Bellatrix with a smile trying to hug me.

"No!" I said taking a step away from her "Why would I want to be with someone who helps one of my friends get kidnapped?"

"Hermione…." Bellatrix started.

"You want me to forgive you, help me find Ginny, help me bring her back to Hogwarts"

Bellatrix looked at the ground.

"Okay, I'll help"


	9. Save Me

Ginny's POV

The second Voldemort let go of my arm I hit the floor.

"Get up Weasely" I heard him say above my head.

"What to do want?" I asked him as I got to my feet.

"I want Potter, that stupid boyfriend of yours" he said evilly.

"You think Harry's my boyfriend?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Don't you remember your second year of Hogwarts? You told Tom Riddle all about how you wished someday you would be with Potter, and Draco Malfoy has told me that it has happened"

"Well, Malfoy missed a key fact, I broke up with Harry, I like Hermione Granger, you know the girl your Death Eater is in love with"

"In love with? Please Bella isn't in love with that Mudblood, that was all part of a plan to get her to join the Death Eaters. While I still hate Muggle borns and Mudbloods and any traitors to me, I must admit that girl is smart and I could use someone like that as a follower"

"Okay, first of all Hermione will never join you no matter what, and second if Bellatrix being in love with Hermione was just an act then why did she help her escape The Leaky Cauldron when you appeared outside the room they were in?"

That made Voldemort go silent which caused me to smiled.

"Wormtail" Voldemort finally said.

A small man came up a flight of stairs.

"Yes My Lord"

"Take our prisoner to the dungeon"

Wormtail took my arm and started to pull me towards the stairs.

"Your little boyfriend won't be able to resist coming to rescue you" Voldemort said with a laugh.

I didn't even try to correct him, the only thing in my head was the hope that Hermione will save me.

Hermione's POV

"WHAT?!" yelled Harry and Ron when I told them what happened to Ginny.

"How could you let my sister be kidnapped?" asked Ron.

"I didn't let it happen Ron believe me, it was the last I wanted to happen, me and Bella are going to find her" I told him.

"How can you even trust her?" asked Harry "from what you told us she was helping Voldemort with the kidnapping"

"I know, but she's going to help"

"So are we" Harry said "she may be my ex girlfriend, but I still care about her"

"No, Harry you guys don't have to do anything, it's my fault what happened it's my business"

"Ginny is my sister Hermione, that makes it my business" said Ron determined.

"We are going to help you and Bellatrix" said Harry.

"Okay, we better get ready" I said "Bella's waiting outside"

Bellatrix's POV

I thought the plan was perfect, the minute Voldemort took Weasley I was sure that Hermione wasn't going to care and that she was going to stay with me. I hid my shock when she said she wanted my help to find Ginny. I didn't want to, but I love her so I said yes.

Now I'm waiting outside Hogwarts for her to tell Potter and the other Weasely what happened and for her to say goodbye to them and then we were going to save Ginny.

Imagine my surprise when I saw Hermione leaving the castle with Potter and Weasley.

"Uh, does saying goodbye mean different to you then it does to me?" I asked her.

"Ron and Harry want to help Bella, I mean come on she's Ron's sister and Harry's ex girlfriend"

"Okay, fine" I didn't want Hermione to get even more mad at me.


	10. Set Up Camp

Hermione's POV

"I swear if anything happens to my sister I am going to killed you" Ron told Bellatrix.

I know I should have yelled at him for that but a small part of me agreed with him. I stilled loved Bella but after my kiss with Ginny I realized that I love her too. I still couldn't believe that my Bella could help the most evil wizard of all time kidnap Ginny.

"Really Weasley, I'm more skilled at magic then you are, I would kill you before you even got out your wand" Bellatrix said with a laugh.

"Bellatrix, shut up" I snapped.

She looked at me shocked, it was the first time since we got together that I hadn't called her Bella.

"It's getting pretty late, we should probably find somewhere to set up camp" said Harry.

"Harry, you have got to be kidding, how can you be thinking of sleep when my sister is being held captive by You-Know-Who?" said Ron.

"We are not going to be much help to Ginny if we don't sleep" Harry said back.

"Why did You-Know-Who take Ginny anyway?" asked Ron.

I couldn't believe that I had forgotten to ask Bellatrix that.

"He wants Potter" said Bellatrix "he thinks that if he kidnaps Potter's girlfriend it would be the perfect trap"

"He should really get his facts straight, me and Ginny broke up weeks ago" said Harry with a laugh.

"Lets rest here" I said stopping in the middle of a group of trees.

Harry and Ron sat down leaning against two trees.

"Hermione, can I talk to you in private?" asked Bellatrix.

The last place I wanted to be right now was alone with Bellatrix but I followed her a few feet away from Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong?" asked Bellatrix.

"You're really asking me that?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah" she said, "You haven't called me Bella since Ginny was kidnaped and your not looking at me the way you did before"

"Did you really think my feelings would be the same after you helped kidnap one of my friends?"

"Yeah, friends are disposable. My master disposes his friends when he doesn't need them anymore" said Bellatrix

"Your master doesn't have any friends, he disposes his followers when he doesn't need them" I told her.

"What's the difference?" she asked confused.

I was shocked, could it be that Bellatrix actually thought that the way Voldemort treated his followers was how everyone treated their friends.

"First of all, you don't torture your friends if they upset you. You talk to them about it or you don't talk to them for days" I told her.

"Whatever" said Bellatrix rolling her eyes.

There was no point in talking to her, I turned to head back to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione wait, do you still love me?"

I stopped in my tracks, what was I supposed to say, yes or no. I turned around to face Bellatrix.

"I do still love you, but I love Ginny too, and I can never look at you the same way again after what you did"

I turn back around and walked to Harry and Ron, I could hear Bellatrix crying behind me and it took all of my strength not to go back and hug her.


End file.
